


LauriEven Family Fluff

by MarinaZostera



Series: Club XIII [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaZostera/pseuds/MarinaZostera
Summary: A collection of moments within the Club XIII Alternate Universe focused on the family of Lauriam, Even, and Ienzo. Not in chronological order.
Relationships: Even/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Club XIII [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077200
Kudos: 10





	1. Family Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic set in the Club XIII universe! And the first part of the MarVex family fluff collection! 
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Kerri for editing, and my friend Nyx for helping co-create this universe :D 
> 
> Standard disclaimer stuff: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of any of the characters, this is just for fun.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and help me write more!

Lauriam hummed along to the music playing softly from his phone. He was making brunch with his husband, the two moving around each other with the ease of people that had this down to a science. 

Setting the bowl of pancake batter on the counter, he wrapped his now free hands around Even’s waist and stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Lauriam, you’re going to make me burn the eggs.” 

“Mmm, you can just make more.” 

Even rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss. 

“Daddy?” Ienzo stood at the kitchen entrance, holding his Spinosaurus plush and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

Lauriam and Even pulled apart quickly. Even was the first to recover, kneeling to Ienzo’s level and opening his arms to him. 

“Good morning Ienzo, you’re finally awake!” 

Ienzo allowed himself to be picked up and handed his dinosaur to Lauriam. “Spiny.” 

“Ah, hello Spiny,” Lauriam placed a kiss on the stuffed animal’s head before handing it back to Ienzo, who pressed it against his cheek happily. 

Even turned to move the eggs off of the stove before setting Ienzo back down. “Would you like to help us finish making brunch?” 

Ienzo nodded, happy to be included. 

“Okay, why don’t we set the table while Lauriam finishes the pancakes?” Ienzo nodded again and shifted Spiny to one hand so he could take the stack of napkins Even handed him. Even was going to carry all of the breakable dishes. Ienzo wasn’t clumsy, but better safe than sorry. 

As Lauriam finished making pancakes, he watched them set the table out of the corner of his eye, smiling happily. They would definitely be making family brunch a regular occurrence.


	2. Ienzo's First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo gets in a fight after some bullies at school make fun of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts, this is just for fun and entertainment! 
> 
> Thank you once again to my friend Kerri for editing this chapter, and my friend Nyx for co creating this AU with me :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and help me write more!

The principal’s office’s harsh fluorescent lighting made the glitter on Lauriam’s face all the more pronounced, and he could feel the principal watching and judging. It wasn’t his fault he had been getting ready for a show before being called into Ienzo’s school. It also probably didn’t help that he wore very tight jeans and a crop top with his very bright pink hair pulled into a messy bun. Again, he didn’t expect to be going to his son’s school for a disciplinary meeting. 

Compared to the principal’s sensible (but boring) suit, he looked every bit the off- duty drag queen he was. Ienzo was sitting next to him, staring intently at the ground, holding his bruised hand to his chest. Lauriam squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before turning back to the principal. The principal looked down his nose at Lauriam, clearly assuming that Ienzo’s behavior issues stemmed from a lack of good influences at home. But Lauriam had been working as a drag queen for 10 years and openly gay for even longer; he’d long stopped being intimidated by bigots. 

Lauriam stared stonily at the principal until he folded his hands on his desk, awkwardly cleared his throat and began. 

“Ienzo started a fight during recess today. He took on a group of four other boys and gave one of them a black eye. “I’ve spoken to the other boys involved and their parents, as well as some students who witnessed the fight and, they all say that Ienzo threw the first punch.” 

Lauriam raised one perfectly shaped pink eyebrow. “Really? He just started a fight for no reason?” 

The principal curled his lip before biting back, “Well, Ienzo has had such a rough life so far, and he clearly lacks good influences at home…” He looked at Lauriam, barely containing his disgust. 

Ienzo’s clenched his fists. 

“So yes, I do believe that Ienzo was the instigator in this incident. Perhaps the other boys were teasing him, but that’s just boys being boys.” 

Lauriam stared at him. “Boys being boys,” he said flatly. “You really think Ienzo reacted this way because ‘boys will be boys?’” 

The principal nodded sharply. “Look, we could spend the entire afternoon arguing back and forth, but that won’t change the fact that Ienzo is suspended for a week.” 

“Yeah, alright, whatever. Just send Ienzo’s schoolwork via email or whatever. We’re leaving now.” 

Lauriam picked up Ienzo’s backpack with one hand, holding the office door open with his other, letting Ienzo leave first. The principal made no move to stop them and almost seemed thrilled to see them go. 

“What a giant bag of dicks,” Lauriam muttered to himself. 

As they left the school, preparing the walk home, Lauriam looked at Ienzo and asked, “So, what actually happened this afternoon?” 

“They said Even is an old weirdo, that he’s a mad scientist.” Ienzo sniffed, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. Ienzo had only been living with them for eight months, but he’d quickly bonded with Even over their mutual love of science and would get very defensive when people made fun of him. 

Lauriam frowned. This wasn’t the first time he’d heard things like this. People loved to criticize his relationship with Even. Talking about their 12 year age gap, calling Even a creepy older man, calling Lauriam an attention-seeking slut who was only with Even for his money, he was used to hearing it. They both were. But now that they’d officially adopted Ienzo, it appeared that he would be subject to criticisms as well, and it broke Lauriam’s heart. Ienzo was a sweet boy. He didn’t deserve to be dragged into the gossip and rumors bored soccer moms who had nothing better to do started. 

Ienzo sniffed, buried his face in Lauriam’s chest, wrapped his arms around him, and began crying into his shirt. Lauriam hugged him back, rubbing his back in circles. “It’s okay, Ienzo, just cry as long as you need to.” 

After crying for a few minutes, Ienzo pulled back, sniffling and rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry Dad,” he said with a sniff. “I just got so upset, and they wouldn’t stop.” 

He stopped walking and crouched down to Ienzo’s level and looked him in the eye. “I wish I could tell you that this was going to be the last time people will say shit to you.” he sighed before continuing. “But it’s not. People don’t like a lot of things about Even and me and our relationship. And I’m so sorry that they have to drag you into it.” He could feel his eyes getting watery but was determined not to cry. Having his eye makeup run down his face wouldn’t help anything. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“Oh, Ienzo, honey, no. I’m proud of you for not taking their shit.” 

Ienzo sniffed again but smiled up at Lauriam, relieved that he wasn’t in trouble. 

Lauriam ruffled Ienzo’s hair. “When we get home, we’re going to put some ice on your hand. Then I’ll get Larxene to teach you how to fight. You can’t get through life without knowing how to break a bitch’s nose.”


	3. "Sneaking" Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ienzo just wants to go meet up with his partner Demyx without his dads saying anything embarrassing. So sneaking out is the way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we've reached the point where these stories won't be in a linear timeline anymore. Instead, I'll be writing stories as I think of ideas. So this chapter features a grown-up Ienzo!  
> Rose the dog belongs to @marzipan_lady on twitter who was kind enough to let me borrow her for this fic! Check our their twitter for amazing MarVex art! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/marzipan_lady
> 
> Adorable art of Rose and Even https://twitter.com/marzipan_lady/status/1345692516901937152
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and help me write more!

Even and Lauriam were cuddled up on the couch watching TV in the living room, Rose happily sleeping in Even’s lap. 

“Perfect, Ienzo thought, they’re distracted.” 

But as he tiptoed past the living room towards the door, Lauriam called out, “Ienzo, you’re 21 years old, you’re an adult. You don’t have to sneak out of the house; you can just leave.” 

Ienzo stopped in his tracks. “Well uh, yeah, I know that I just uh,” he stammered, unable to think of something witty to say. 

Lauriam turned and smiled at him. “Are you going to visit Demyx?” 

Ienzo sighed. “Yes, and I was trying to sneak out so you wouldn’t ask me a million questions about if we’re dating or not.” 

Lauriam pouted, “I would never do that!” 

“Yes, you would,” Ienzo and Even said in unison. 

“Betrayal from my own family,” Lauriam huffed, crossing his arms, jostling Even, and waking up Rose in the process. 

Rose growled unhappily at being woken up until Even picked her up and cuddled her to his chest, scratching behind her floppy ears. 

“Stop being so dramatic,” he said, rolling his eyes at his husband’s dramatics. 

“You love it.” Lauriam shot back. 

“Hmmm, I suppose.” Even tilted his head back, and the two kissed. 

“Cool. Gross. Love watching my parents make out.” Ienzo said dryly. 

Neither responded, still occupied with each other. 

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go now. I’ll be back late.” 

As Ienzo left the house, he heard Lauriam shout, “Don’t forget to use a condom!” 

“Jesus Christ,” Ienzo muttered, pulling out his phone to let Demyx know he was on his way. Next time he would just climb out the window.


End file.
